


Relics

by SapereAude03



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapereAude03/pseuds/SapereAude03
Summary: Winston brings the Parr kids a surprise ... Bob's none-too-happy about the gift.Just a little moment in the lives of our favorite superhero family!





	Relics

"You really didn't have to do that, Winston." Helen watched the kids disappear excitedly into the newly furnished living room and smiled.

"Ah, pish! It was nothing!" Winston swept his hand across the air in front of him before leaning in toward her conspiratorially. "Besides, I've got another set at home!"

"No, what she means is that you really, really didn't have to do that." Bob attempted to smile but his teeth were clenched, and Helen patted him on the arm. 

"Bob swore the kids would never know about —"

"They couldn't get my nose right," her husband muttered, watching their progeny sprawled out on the braided rug.

"Of course they should have them!" Winston exclaimed. "After all, they're your kids!"

Bob turned back to the business tycoon. "They couldn't get my nose right!" he said petulantly.

Helen rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, come on!" Winston's exuberant voice rang through their new bigger-than-the-first, much-smaller-than-the-second house. "How many kids can say that their parents are action figures?"

"They made me look fat!" Bob groused. 

Helen squinted her eyes at him. "I had no idea you were this vain!"

"I'm not vain!" 

His booming voice belied the sentiment, and Helen slapped her husband on the arm. The kids didn't even notice their father's outburst, but Bob inhaled deeply before saying more softly, "I just think that if you're going to make a scale model of someone, you should make sure it actually looks like that person!"

"Bob ..."

"Our photos were on every magazine and cereal box; it wouldn't have been that hard!"

"Bob."

"AND now Jack-Jack's chewing on my leg."

"Honey!"

"What?"

"Look at your children."

He looked back again, this time not saying anything. Dash zoomed around the room; apparently Frozone had discovered the power of flight. Lucius would be so pleased! Violet had taken Mr. Incredible out of her littlest brother's mouth, and was now positioning one of his hands on his hip and the other straight up in the air, and Helen couldn't contain her grin as Jack-Jack exclaimed, "Mama!" and grabbed the Elastigirl figure to his chest.

"They don't care if they got your nose right," she said, softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"I suppose you're right," Bob admitted. He sighed and smiled at the scene before turning and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "So, what do you say, kids?" 

In unison, Dash and Vi called, "Thank you, Uncle Win!" Jack-Jack babbled and screeched after them, clearly enjoying his new toys.

"My pleasure!" Winston answered. "Have fun!" 

He shrugged on his suit coat and made for the door. Helen thanked him for stopping by and told him to do so again soon. He'd already stepped outside when he turned around. "By the way, have the kids ever seen your old comic books?"

Helen paled and Bob went stiff beside her. The Supers Comics claimed to tell the dramatized true stories (or truly dramatized stories) of Superhero exploits, but they were really just glorified tabloids. Villains and criminals took a backseat to rumors about who was dating whom and — Helen met Bob's wide-eyed stare and realized they were thinking of the same thing — there was that picture of the two of them in the December 1943 issue ...

"If you want, they could have them," Winston said. "After all, I've got another set at —"

Helen stretched her arm forward and pushed him out the door, hoping the kids hadn't heard the offer. "Thanks for stopping by, Winston, but you really, really don't have to do that!"

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork that I drew to accompany this ficlet can be found on tumblr under jessalynlearns! Thank you for the support!


End file.
